Static
Virgil Hawkins ''', otherwise known as '''Static, is a Bang Baby and a hero from DC Comics. Background In a parallel universe known as the Dakotaverse, geeky fifteen-year old Virgil Ovid Hawkins grew up in Paris Island, the poorest, most crime-ridden neighborhood in Dakota City. Gangs were on every block, and turf wars were not a rare sight. Always one to crack corny jokes with the intelligence to solve complex physics equations, Virgil was certainly a victim of his environment. He was bullied and beat on ruthlessly. Luckily, he wasn’t completely alone, as he had some connections in the hood. Enter Larry Wade. As Virgil’s older, tougher friend capable of whooping any of Virgil’s tormentors, he wouldn’t always be there for him. So as someone in his own dodgy gang, he gave Virgil a gun and told him to get his revenge. Virgil very nearly went through with it, but while waiting by some old crates and oil drums, decided this lifestyle wasn’t for him, dumped the firearm, and walked off. Unfortunately (or fortunately) for him, he would end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. The “Big Bang” event would change his life forever. This “Big Bang” event occurred when the local gangs decided to settle up at an intersection of their territories. It was a hot topic, and hundreds of gang members were going to be in attendance. Dakota’s mayor, Thomasina Jefferson, was well aware of this large scale event. Wanting to make a statement on her toughness on crime, she arranged for a special radioactive tear gas called Quantum Juice to be deployed at the site, or “Ground Zero”. The plan was to incapacitate everyone involved, and scoop up as many gang members for incarceration as possible. Except this plan went horribly wrong. The Quantum Juice killed the majority of people involved, and those who were spared were either mutated horribly or given superhuman abilities. Those who survived would be dubbed as “Bang Babies”. Virgil, who was in the area, was given electrokinetic and electromagnetic abilities. He became the hero known as Static (Static Shock is only the name of the show, but if you want to use it as a moniker for him that’s fine) and got to work cracking down on the criminals and super villains in his hood. With fresh style, the teachings of Black Lightning, and a thirst for justice, the thugs of the streets and villainous Bang Babies of the underbelly better watch out when Static’s putting a shock in their system. Powers & Abilities *'Super-Conductive Electromagnetism:' Static has the ability to manipulate electrically charged particles. This means he can attract or repel objects, create or manipulate magnetic poles and create or manipulate electrical currents. Static can also sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it as well as magnetize and demagnetize metals. Additionally, he can cancel out phasing/intangibility techniques by charging a person's electrons, force the electrons in people’s bodies to explode out in the form of electric shocks, recognize the electric charge of other EM-based force fields and remove them, nullify stasis fields, use electrolysis to separate water into oxygen and hydrogen, create ozone gas to snuff out fires, and reverse the polarity of guns to make them misfire. **'Electromagnetic Fields:' Static can generate an electromagnetic field just like how the earth and the sun generate their own electromagnetic fields. Static can also create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. **'Mechanokinesis:' Static is capable of fixing or operating electronic devices through his electromagnetic manipulation. He can operate most devices just by touching, even if they are not plugged. Various devices include moving robots, hacking open doors, turning on lights, ect. Static can also provide power or empowerment to machinery. **'Electromagnetic Levitation:' Static can electromagnetically lift and manipulate objects, often throwing them as projectiles, and in some cases, changing their shape to bind opponents. While this power is used primarily on metallic objects, Static can also lift objects that are not metal. This includes organic beings, solid stone, etc, though objects with naturally high levels of insulations are more difficult to manipulate. This ability can also be used to disarm or break any metallic weapons or tech an opponent has on their possession. **'Wavelength Tuning:' Static can alter the course of and influence any EM waves used for communication in his vicinity. He can hear radio waves, meaning he can listen in on the police broadband and music stations as well as tap into the phone lines so he can make calls by focusing the target waves through himself or a metallic object. He can also amplify his own radio waves and EM signals over large distances. Additionally, he can manipulate radio waves to eavesdrop on people’s conversations. **'Polarity Movement:' Static can place positive electromagnetic charges on objects or people. After which, he himself can create a positive electromagnetic field that can push them away. It’s no doubt to assume he could also create a negative charge from his body to move objects or people towards his body. **'Electromagnetic Pulse Creation:' Static can create powerful EMP blasts that can cover several blocks and knock out power and machinery. His powers, in general, can also be used to short circuit machinery. **'Microwave Heat Generation:' Static can generate large amounts of heat with his electromagnetic radiation. He can also heat water in a similar fashion if underwater. *'Electrokinesis:' Static also has the ability to generate electricity from his body and administer it in a range of different attacks and uses. He can charge devices, drain devices and project his electricity in a variety of controlled ways. **'Electrical Displays:' Static is able to shape the size and density of his electromagnetic energy to project it in the form of energy-based constructs he can use to interact with the world, such as disks, orbs, bursts, shields, platforms, force fields, and other projectiles or constructions (most common being cages and nets). **'Electromagnetic Force Bolts:' Static can project powerful blasts and/or bursts of electromagnetic energy from any part of his body, though he’ll normally use his hands, for uses that allows him to hit, push/pull or blow away his targets, and potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. They can also shock opponents, have physical knockback, and come in various sizes and intensities. **'Ball Lightning:' Named after Ball Lightning, the weather phenomenon, but is also called Nova Balls. Static compresses electromagnetic energy into a powerful explosive ball and throws it at his targets. It’s an offensive maneuver used for a combat situation. While this ability does take more stamina from Static to be made, it packs a big punch. **'Nova Burst:' An explosive energy wave that’s a stronger version of Ball Lightning and uses a bit of wire as a conduit. It can harm opponents and/or create a burst of light that blinds them. **'Static Cling:' Static has the ability to alter a person's or objects' electromagnetic attraction to other objects or body parts. He uses this most often to cling his opponents to walls or bind them, making it easier to detain them until the police arrive. He can also do the opposite by making objects attract to a person. Static himself can also stick to walls with this ability, and uses it to stick onto his Static Saucer while flying. He can also reverse the effects of his Static Cling, making people unable to stick onto surfaces. **'Electrical Transformation:' Due to his power to generate electromagnetic energy, Static is able to transform his entire body into pure electrical energy. **'Electricity Absorption:' Static can channel and absorb electricity from mechanical or energy sources. This both replenishes his reserves and can be used as a means to temporarily empower himself. **'Electricity Resistance:' Static naturally has resistance to most forms of electrical attacks. He simply absorbs them harmlessly if he gets hit with them. **'Taser Punch:' Static can electrically charge his body for amped up physical attacks. His most common being a punch attack with a similar property to that of a taser. **'Taser Cannonball:' A powerful dashing attack where Static rams into an opponent while his EM aura is up. **'Bioelectric Aura Detection:' Static can release a pulse of electrical energy that makes a person's bioelectric aura visible. **'Plasma coil Generation:' In case Static is unable to reach a source of electricity or power, he can create an electromagnetic plasma coil to siphon energy off from a given source while keeping himself insulated from harm. **'Mind Control Resistance:' Static’s enhanced bioelectric aura interferes with most forms of mind control originating from telepaths. It also has a tendency to short out mechanical mind control devices placed on him. He also can’t be telepathically tracked and has resistance to the Anti-Life Equation. **'Electrical Impulse Disruption:' Static can use his powers to disrupt a body’s electrical pathways. He’s also been able to knock people out multiple times with electrical charges directly to the brain. **'Electrical Homing Shot:' Static can attach an electrical charge onto an object. After which, electromagnetic bolt shots will home in on said object. *'Healing Factor:' In the New 52, Static possesses a healing factor. If he gets hurt in a fight, Static’s body automatically draws in electromagnetic energy and electricity from outside power sources to heal wounds and reattach body parts that were lopped off. *'Enhanced Vision:' In the New 52, Static can perceive things with greater acuity than a normal human being with some effort. In this case, he can see on different wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum outside normal visible light, with UV light in particular being confirmed. Examples of his enhanced vision include seeing particles kicked out of place on the UV spectrum, seeing the pulses of a morse code signal, and sensing sources of electromagnetic energy and electricity. *'Intellect:' Static is not just an electrical powerhouse, but a mental one too. His cunning intellect has let him outsmart tons of bad guys who fell right into his hands. He’s a genius physicist as well, like him cancelling out Phayze’s intangibility as seen above. He deduced the inner workings of a Bang Baby’s powers and rendered him useless, brushed off Kilgore’s electrons, and separated water into hydrogen and oxygen. Equipment *'Uniform:' Originally, Static’s uniforms were homemade or sometimes just a jacket and pants combo with his emblem on them. During the New 52, Static gained a new uniform that was made by the hero Hardware. It contains numerous gadgets and tech with his most useful being holographic displays and a communication device, which allows Static to remotely communicate with others. He can also use the interface like a conventional computer screen to display data either stored in his uniform's hard drive or obtained from external sources like websites. The interface can even split into multiple windows so that Static can communicate with someone while reviewing electronic files. Static can adjust the interface's size and even convert it into 3D as when he is reading a stored topological map. The suit is also equipped with a wi-fi receiver, granting Static wireless internet access and direct communications with computers similarly equipped. He mainly uses this to upload apps to further expand the costume's abilities. Static can also use the wi-fi to monitor and control any systems connected to a wireless computer: surveillance, climate control, etc. Static’s suit also comes with a wide-band radio receiver that allows Static to scan radio traffic, especially police band transmissions. He can also tune the receiver to pick up the unique radio signals transmitted by his tracking devices. The uniform can also be used for stealth mode by generating an electrical interference that renders it and by extension Static invisible to security cameras. He activates this function by channeling a low voltage charge through the uniform. The uniform's computer systems are fully shielded against EMPs and similar phenomena. This defense is to protect the costume from Static's own electromagnetic powers as well as from attacks by his enemies. Besides its computerized systems, the uniform's jacket has pockets hidden in its inner lining where Static can store weapons and equipment as needed. Various other tech and gadgets equipped in the suit include a transponder, a hands-free cell phone, map data, GPS, various other miscellaneous applications. With the uniform, Static can also create maps of areas by using radar pulses and tracking heat signatures. Finally, the suit can be compressed and then stored inside a small handheld canister. *'Bo Staff:' Static is armed with a collapsible bo staff that he uses for melee attacks in close quarters combat. It consists of four, hinged metal sections, allowing it to be quickly unfolded and locked into place with a flick of the wrist. *'Collapsible Axe:' Static also possesses a collapsible axe in his arsenal. This modern twist on the classic battleaxe is distinguished by its hexagonal-shaped head. The axe's handle can be folded into the head so Static can easily conceal it in his costume. *'Zap Caps:' Static is also armed with a carton of explosive bombs that contain his electromagnetic energy. He keeps them as emergency batteries in case he needs to recharge his powers during a fight. Another version of Zap Caps becomes a set of coils that can be used to capture opponents. *'Pellets:' Static carries metallic pellets that he can charge with electrical energy and throw. *'Static Saucer:' Static carries a collapsible metallic disk that he often rides on while using his powers to soar through the air, being able to fly freely in any direction. In the Static Shock cartoon, the Static Saucer is comprised of a mylar compound. Static can also control it from a distance, use it as a projectile weapon, a buzzsaw, or use it to block attacks. In the New 52, Static gained a new saucer. This version is comprised of multiple hexagonal disks that can be taken apart or reconfigured into multiple shapes based on Static's needs at a given moment. Static can use this new saucer for the same purposes as his old one, and the material is made of a lightweight metal alloy. In case Static doesn’t have his saucer, he can use pretty much anything else to ride on for flight as long as they’re metal. Objects include trash can lids, metal planks, cars, bikes, desks, chairs, etc. *'Shock Vox:' Static carries a walkie talkie that he uses to communicate with his best friend and teammate Gear. *'Tracers:' Static can plant tracers on his opponents, allowing him to use his powers to successfully track them. Feats Strength *Drained a 94-Megawatt power station *Super heated rubber until it melted *Amped Green Lantern John Stewart and charged his power ring *Blasted through multiple layers of reinforced metal *Punched an enemy through a wall *Lifted a car and a large SUV *Absorbed energy from multiple city blocks *Survived a large building explosion *Provided the extra energy needed to a machine designed to contain the world-destroyer rift *Exploded and blew out most of Titans Tower’s windows *Created a large electrical discharge that filled a large section of the sky *Amped his strength to catch a falling helicopter and carry it *Nearly crushed a guy’s head with a billiard ball *Got caught in a beam struggle against the more powerful Starburst *Blasted Starburst hard enough to crack concrete *Can blast through metal doors and stone walls *Briefly held his own against Green Lantern John Stewart in a beam struggle before being overwhelmed *Pushed back a villain weighing two tons with a steady stream of electricity *Caused a mini-explosion when grappling with Hotstreak *Collapsed a building onto Specs’ and Trapper’s robot *Lifted Ebon-Streak and blasted clean through it *Escaped an insulated tube by creating electric pressure *Stopped a careening transformer that was thrown at people *Destroyed a bomb that he launched into the atmosphere *Burned out of Permafrost’s ice/snow pillar that collapsed on him *Triggered an explosion *Pulled a giant sewer pipe out from underground *Comparable to Permafrost, who created a snowstorm over Dakota City. *Punched a large piece of stone into pieces *Fought on par with Terry McGinnis, a.k.a. Batman Beyond *Fought on par, reacted to, took hits from, and defeated a duplicate of himself *Briefly matched Superboy’s telekinetic abilities *With his powers, Static blew up Titans Tower *Sliced a manhole cover through a rock fist *KO'd Raven with one zap. Speed *His blasts are stated to be as quick as lightning *Reacted and stopped bullets with an electromagnetic field *Dodged and reacted to actual lasers multiple times *Dodged missiles and redirected them *Kept up with a car going 80 mph *Blocked and evaded Hotstreak’s fireballs *Dodged point blank energy blasts *Evaded Permafrost’s ice pillars *Dodged projectiles thrown at him *Outmaneuvered Specs’ and Tracer’s robot *Caught up to a military plane *Blocked enemies, deflected arrows, saved a cop helicopter all in swift succession while flying and thinking *Comparable to Rose Wilson, a.k.a. Ravager, who was barely able to keep up with Static even with her precognition *Dodged laser fire from a Beetle Drone Durability *Got punched in the face by Holocaust *Got thrown to multiple cars *Tanked getting electrocuted with plasma *Got smashed into the ground by a giant robot *Got hit by the fringes of a giant bomb’s explosion *Got hit with lava *Blocked several tons of rubble with his electromagnetic shield *Blocked several falling stones *Had a building collapse on him *Tanked getting hit with a sound cannon *Got hit with fire from Pyre *Got hit with a lightning blast *Got launched into the side of a building *Got blasted into a jumbotron *Crashed into a pile of junked cars without a shield *Got hit by a robot dinosaur’s spiked tail *Got slammed into a wall by Specs’ and Trapper’s robot *Got kicked by Shimmer *Took a blast from a newly empowered Richie *Took a sonic blast from Boom *Had an entire water ride collapse on him *Created a shield to block Permafrost’s cold blast *Had Permafrost’s snow pillar collapse on him *Withstood being in liquid nitrogen at -321 degrees Fahrenheit Skill *Became a member of the Teen Titans *Became a member of the Justice League in the far future *Fought members of the Justice League and saved them from Brainiac’s control *Joy buzzed the Joker *Teamed up with Batman, Superman, Green Lantern (John Stewart), & Batman Beyond *Defended Dakota City for many years *Defeated many Bang Babies and other supervillains *Defeated bigtime bang baby villains such as Hotstreak, Ebon, their fusion Ebon-Streak, and Holocaust *Defeated Ravager, who’s comparable to her father Deathstroke *Resisted the Anti-Life Equation *Countered a room specifically designed to stop him Weaknesses *'Limits to his powers:' While Static possesses a lot of power, he isn’t unstoppable. If Static pushes himself way too hard, he’ll lose power and will either need to recharge from an outside source or wait to recover. *'Insulation:' Static’s powers don’t work well against insulated objects. However, Static himself has noted that a big enough electrical charge can overtax any insulators. He also has been able to force some insulators to hold a charge as well as get around their protection if they aren't airtight. Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:DC Comics Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Warner Bros. Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Humans